All the Other Kids
by SeerofSpace
Summary: Its just a game. A fankid story. Its my first fanfic so its probably going to suck. Reviews are welcome! But I hope you enjoy and stuffs . Rated T for fankids who use quite a bit of profanity.
1. All the Other Kids

Sunlight glared through the window cheerfully down onto my face. I groaned; rolled over onto my stomach and yanked the covers up over my head. This elicited a yawn from Uriel; my gray Alaskan husky; who got up from his nightly place next to me and stepped over my grumbly form and jumped to the floor. Uriel landed with a soft thump and scratched the door open, closing it on his way out. It was Saturday, Saturdays meant sleeping until noon, getting up, filching some breakfast-lunch from the kitchen and spending the rest of the day playing Minecraft or reading a book that strikes my fancy at that moment. At night I watch anime and fall asleep around one AM, which leads me into Sunday. Sunday consists of last minute homework, pestering my friends, or mucking around on the net. Anything after Sunday just sucked and I don't like to dwell on the thought of spending 8 hours in a state funded institution that was supposed to teach me things and prepare me for the "real" world. As if, 90% of the teachers sat around on their lazy arses and screwed around on the internet, letting we the students do pretty much whatever until the hour and twenty minute class period is over. Sure, spending almost an entire day playing Dissidia on my PSP and then coming home to play more video games and screw around on the internet was a pretty good existence; but sometimes you just get bored of it.

My door whined open quietly and the floor creaked as Nan crept across my no doubt messy floor to my bed. She pulled the covers away from my face and leaned over me. Soft brown whispers of hair tickled my cheek as she whispered in my ear.

"Get up; you're not going to lie in bed all day." She hissed into my ear and I cracked an eye open to look at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "I dun wannaaaa..." I turned my head and faced away from her.

"Alex, come on, get up. It's like ten." I grumbled some more and she sighed. "Fine, I guess you don't want your package." That woke me up quick. I sat up and stared at her.

"PACKAGE?!" Nan looked at me curiously.

"Yea, it came this morning. Envelope like packaging, skinny, about yei big," she held her hands apart about six inches apart. "and addressed to you." _No, it couldn't be..._ I leapt from my bed tossing my blankets away and absconded to the hallway. Sliding across the polished hardwood floor, scaring Uriel into a blind frenzy, and stubbing my pinky toe on a pile of books, I took the stairs two at a time. I blew past the living room and went straight for the kitchen table where the package sat. I tore into the envelope and peered inside. Giddiness overcame me.

"Alex?" Nan came into the kitchen "How did you know I left it in here?" I hugged the envelope to my chest.

"You _always _leave the mail on the table." Nan went to the fridge and contemplated its contents. "You want me to make you anything? You know, before you decide to disappear into your hole for the day?" She looked at me over the door.

"No, I'm not hungry. But if I do get hungry I can come down and get something, okay?" I was itching to bust out the contents of my package and Nan's attempts at feeding me were only prolonging my time of unknowing.

She sighed and ran her hands through her dark hair; "Okay. Well I have to go to class. Think you can hold down the fort?"

"'Course." I cracked a smile at her. "I think I might go out later though. I'll leave the key in the usual place." Nan wriggled her eyebrows at me and leaned on the fridge.

"Going to go see Eric?" Uriel huffed into the room and stuck his ice cold nose in the back of my bare knee, sending goose bumps up my leg. "Y-yea. I always go to see him. He's my best friend." Nan purred an mmmmhmmmm at me and scampered off to get ready for her class. I blew the hair out of my face and scratched Uriel behind the ears. He growled contentedly. I captchalogged the envelope and made my way through the apartment to my room with Uriel close behind.

Back in my room, I started up my laptop and sat with Uriel napping happily beside me, taking up most of the bed. Opening up pesterChum and beginning to type out a message to pester Jena, she beat me to it.

benignEquinox [BE] began pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at

10:56 -

BE: you're up a bit early

FD: NAN made me get up and start the day.

BE: ha, sucks for youuuuu

FD: whateveeeer

BE: nyeh. you know Eric was asking about you and that game you had us order.

FD: OH! i just got it in the mail! :DD

BE: seriously? just now? we've had the game for months now.

FD: =3= yea i know. but it just got to me. :P i'm so excited! your going to play with me riiight?

BE: you know i dont play PC games. idk why you got me to order it, or how for that matter

FD: i got maaad skillz like that.

BE: yes, your skills are so mad. thats why you run into walls and stub your toe on a daily basis right

FD: w.e. and idk why you have this irrational fear of pc games.

BE: it's not a fear. i dont play pc games. simple as that

FD: it sounds like a fear to me.

BE: whatever. ask Eric to play, he's been waiting for like four months for you to get your copy so he can play with you

FD: really?

BE: yeaaaa

BE: what is the game even about

FD: idk the site said something about consequences of actions and it sounded like and RPG to me.

FD: its multiplayer sooo

BE: ugh you and your weird games

FD: w.e.

FD: are you going to play with us or what?

BE: yea but i gotta go. dad is pestering me

BE: he says i dont spend enough time with him -_-

FD: ok ttyl

BE: :P

benignEquinox [BE] ceased pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at 11:13 -


	2. Stars Falling

**AN: Ok, so hello hello helloo~ This is chapter two! I know its moving kind of slow, but its all for the best. There are points in this chapter that pertain to the later story. It was a lot longer, trust me. So I cut it down into two seperate parts. Meaning...two updates_ in one day. _:D Enjoy! /AN**

Eric wasn't online, no surprise there. Lately he'd been spending every waking moment with his latest of girlfriends, Nina. So I opted for getting dressed for the day instead of waiting around for him to get online. Uriel raised his head as I got out of the bed and cocked it, looking at me curiously.

"Wanna go for a walk boy?" He opened his mouth happily and beat his tail on the mattress excitedly. I grinned and pulled my oversized t-shirt over my head, to the floor it went only to be replaced by my favorite halter dress with the star on it. I pulled on my gray star patterned fishnets and slipped into my flats. Uriel bounded off the bed and landed loudly, causing the entire apartment to shake. Uriel wasn't the smallest of dogs, or the lightest for that matter.

He followed me into the bathroom and paced happily back and forth in front of the door as I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair down from its bun. It was still kind of wet from the washing the night before, I ran my fingers through it. I hadn't even ventured out into the Washington weather and already my hair was getting all fuzzy. I sighed heavily and put on my purple framed glasses. Staring in the mirror what I saw I didn't like much. Just a 17 year old girl with glasses. Long fluffy brown hair, bangs. Nothing special. My eyes were brown too. Utterly boring. Life was boring. I'd had the same routine my entire life. The routine hadn't changed much from day one; wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, make sure I was wearing my glasses, go to school. Come home, do homework, play video games until Nan called me downstairs for dinner. Depending on the night, I did the dishes. Watch anime or read until I fell asleep. Fast forward eight hours and repeat. High school changed the routine a bit. I joined the tennis team freshman year, keeping me after school for an extra three hours. None of the guys were happy about this; it screwed up our gaming schedule. Sophomore year was the Chess team, Gamer's club, and a series of boyfriends (and a girlfriend here and there). Jena was busy with student council, Eric had also joined the Chess team, and a couple of my other friends were busy with sports and the like. Most days I didn't get home until after 7 and Nan worried that I was over extending myself. Junior wasn't much different, I'd began playing computer games at this point and was infatuated with Minecraft and MMO's. Despite everything, I was still utterly and perpetually bored, all the time.

A whine from Uriel shook me out of my thoughts, I looked at him sitting in the hallway in front of the bathroom, and his pout was abundantly clear now that I could see clearly with my glasses.

"Okay okay were going." He beat his tail on the hardwood floor in a steady beat. The husky nudged me down the stairs with his huge head. I grabbed my gray and black striped scarf that was too long, my keys, my phone and a sweater. Uriel held his crimson red leash in his mouth and paced impatiently by the front door. Crouching down I took the leash and clipped it to his collar. "Let's go boy." Uriel practically leaped with joy as I opened the door. He dragged me out into the hallway and spun in a circle as I locked the door. He whined. Taking my time putting my keys away and checking my phone for messages, the dog layed down and rolled unhappily as if to say 'You're taking foreeeeeeeveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr rrr.'

I pulled his leash a bit to get him up and he lunged for the stairs, pulling me along. Three flights of stairs later, we were outside and he wanted to run. I let him off the leash and he took off. It was strange; I'd never seen any of my neighbors. With all the noise Uriel had been making at least _one_ of them would have come out to investigate, right? As I walked along the sidewalk, and Uriel pranced through the grass and peed on trees, I looked up at the sky. It was noon, and meteors streaked through the afternoon sky. There were a lot of clouds as usual, but I could still see some sky. The meteors seemed small and harmless. All around the country, meteor showers had been taking place. Jena thought it was a sign; Eric thought it would be a grand idea to take Nina out on clear nights to watch the meteors fall. I just thought it was...strange.

My phone went off with a piano rendition of Kingdom Hearts' opening theme _Simple and Clean_, signifying I had a message from pesterChum. It was from Eric.

spectralRenegade [SR] began pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at 12:32 -

SR: the bitch tells me you got the beta

FD: that would be correct, seeing as I told her not an hour ago.

SR: well WHY didn't you msg me?! Do you know how long I've been waiting?

FD: my bad. You weren't online. I'm taking my little wolfy for a walk right now.

SR: well as soon as you get home, were playing.

FD: what if i have stuffs to do?

SR: screw your sturff

SR: *stuff

FD: :P

SR: where are you? Can you see the meteor shower?

FD: yea it's weird

FD: i didn't think meteor showers were visible during the day

SR: usually their not. those must be some big ass meteors

FD: :/ rrrgh. i'm going home. your freaking me out

SR: kay. lemme know when you're ready to connect.

SR: and Nina says hi

forgottenDreamer [FD] ceased pestering spectralRenegade [SR] at 12: 45 -

Uriel sat staring at the sky, a slow growl working its way out of his throat. His frame wracked with chills shook. He didn't like this anymore than I did. I squatted down next to him and hooked the leash back to his collar.

"Come on Uriel, let's go." I stood and pulled lightly on the leash. He didn't move. "Uriel, come on." I stared at him. I'd never seen him like this. Yes, the dog was pretty protective of Nan and I, but never had he been this pissed off at something.

He turned and looked at me, looked back to the sky, barked once and took off running towards the townhouse that housed our apartment. I struggled to keep up with his gait, he was running hard and angrily, desperately trying to get me home. My heart sped fast, _what the fuck is going on? Why is he acting like this? _

As soon as we got in the apartment and I'd locked the door, Uriel dragged me up stairs into my room. As if it was any safer than the rest of the apartment. He barked at the door and I closed it, anything to make him calm down. A low growl escaped from his throat. I pushed my hair back from my face and looked at the dog. He was still on edge. I sighed and took the leash off of him, scratching him behind the ears seemed to calm him a bit. Uriel jumped onto the bed and layed down. His blue eyes never stopped watching me.

Tossing my sweater onto the back of my computer chair, I leaned down to turn on the PC. I loved my laptop, but my PC was much stronger and faster when it came to games. As the computer started up I slouched into my chair and opened up my captchalog. It was the Watchmodus and a gift from Nan. It was set up like a classic 80's digital watch. The setup was slightly complicated, the items you captchalog were set to a specific hour, the time you logged it. You had one hour to be capable of getting the item, otherwise you had to reset the watch. Also, if you, let's say; logged an item at 4 in the morning, as it was now 3:30 in the afternoon, you could fetch the item from 4, as well as the item you captchalogged half an hour before. When you reset the watch, it resets to the last time you logged something, which pretty much screwed you over if you needed to get something that you had logged before that. The alarm feature was pretty handy, you set the alarm to the item/time you want, and as soon as the alarm goes off the items from that hour are ejected. You needed to be pretty patient with the modus, seeing as how it involved quite a bit of waiting.

I reset the modus and it brought up my package from this morning. Plucking it from the card I closed the modus and pulled the beta from the envelope. There were two discs, one with a house, and the other with a spirograph on it. Both said Sburb on them, which made sense; that was the name of the game. What didn't make sense was the fact that there were _two _discs. The disc with the house said server, and the spirograph one said client. Server? Client? _I thought this was just some multiplayer plat former..._

Pesterchum demanded my attention at that moment, distracting me from the puzzle before me. It was not only Eric, but Jena, Suni, and Jack.


	3. Conversations

**AN: and here is part two! its just talking. :P /AN**

spectralRenegade [SR] began pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at 12:59 -

SR: hey

SR: where are you

SR: did you get hit by a meteor or something

SR: alex

SR: come on stop screwing with me

FD: i'm here now calm your tits

SR: bro, you scared me

FD: my bad, my dog is flipping his shit about the meteors or something

SR: weird.

FD: hey, when you got the Sburb beta, did it come with two discs?

SR: yea

FD: oh hm.

SR: you didnt get two?

FD: No I did i just thought it was weird...

FD: the website made it seem like it was all on one disc.

FD: idk i'm kind of on edge right now

SR: well calm your tits

SR: suni and jack want to play too.

FD: did they already get the beta?

SR: i guess

FD: hold on everyone is bugging me right now

SR: k

forgottenDreamer [FD] ceased pestering spectralRenegade [SR] at 1:04 -

forgottenDreamer [FD] began pestering benignEquinox [BE] at 1:04 -

BE: bro i'm ready to go.

BE: heeeey

BE: where are youuuuuuuu

BE: ._.

BE: -_-

BE: alex

BE: allllleeeeeeexxxxxxxx

FD: calm down what do you want

BE: dad finally left me alone.

FD: goood you got the beta on hand?

BE: ...no

FD: WAHT WHY NOT? why did you say you were ready to go then?

BE: i think it's in my dad's room i'll go get it jeez

FD: -_-

benignEquinox [BE] ceased pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at 1:06 -

digitalParadox [DP] began pestering forgottenDreamer [FD] at 1:06-

DP: yo

DP: alex

DP: ?

FD: i was talking to BE and SR

DP: are we all set to play this shit

FD: not quite

FD: jena doesnt have her copy on hand

DP: =_=

FD: you have yours right

DP: yeeeeeeee

DP: no

FD: ?

DP: Melody may have hid it from me

FD: Melody.

FD: your ancient cat.

FD: may have hidden

FD: your game from you.

FD: ._.

FD: go find it now.

forgottenDreamer [FD] ceased pestering digitalParadox [DP] at 1:08 -

forgottenDreamer [FD] began pestering misguidedProtector [MP] at 1:09 -

MP: alex i'm worried. there are meteors falling into the streets...

FD: like, big ones?

MP: no, but still its freaking out Max

FD: it'll be fine as long as they're small

MP: :/ ok...

MP: are we set to play then?

FD: almost, do you have your beta?

FD: on hand i mean

MP: yea course. i've been waiting forever.

FD: good.

FD: i think eric knows how to set up lemme ask

forgottenDreamer [FD] ceased pestering misguidedProtector [MP] at 1:13 -


End file.
